


Stoplights [Podfic]

by Miff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Humor, Kink, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miff/pseuds/Miff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Yamaguchi Tadashi's sexual awakening. Kindly leave your expectations at the door.<br/>EDIT: On hiatus, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Safeword is Safeword

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stoplights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647433) by [5yenwish (iamacamera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamacamera/pseuds/5yenwish). 



> This was so much fun to record! I hope I do it justice!

**Chapter One**

**Text** : [Stoplights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647433/chapters/5912675)  
**Author** : [5yenwish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamacamera/pseuds/5yenwish)  
**Length** : 37:38  
**Size** : 35 KB  
**Download:**  [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/yj3IqMBoce/Stoplights_Chapter_One_-_5yenw.html)  
**Bonus:**  [Bloopers](https://soundcloud.com/miffness/s-stoplights-chapter-one-blooper)


	2. Protect My Banana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun! Noya was such a doll to voice, he's so sweet amirte? Also gomen, the banana voice, ... If it's any consolation to your ears, I don't have much ego left after that. If you guys notice any mistakes please don't feel intimidated to tell me! I like to have my podfics as perfect as possible, but I am only human so mistakes happen. // Especially with senpais redicks vocabualrly.//
> 
> As always! I hope you enjoy this! It's been a long way coming and very lovingly crafted.

**Chapter Two**

**Text** : [Stoplights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647433/chapters/6023960)  
**Author** : [5yenwish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamacamera/pseuds/5yenwish)  
**Length** : 44:05  
**Size** : 41 KB  
**Download:**  [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/zErZQwVwce/Stoplights_Chapter_Two_-_5yenw.html?)  
**Bonus:**  [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/miffness/stoplights-chapter-2-bloopers)


End file.
